


More than a friendship ||Levi x reader x Farlan|| AU

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Warning: this part is a lemon, which means it contains sexual content. If you don’t like this sort of things then please turn back now. If you do like then enjoy the reading.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why? Why didn't I brought my umbrella!" you think to yourself while running in an unfamiliar place. You had been out exploring the city you just moved into when it started raining. You ran, trying to find shelter but ended up lost in the empty streets so there was no one to ask directions to your apartment.

In the distance, you notice a small entrance for an apartment complex and rush for it. You were completely soaked and couldn't stop shivering.

"Why did it have to rain?" You complain to no one in particular. It had been a perfectly warm sunny-day when out of nowhere light rain started pouring down on you. You shrug it off and continue walking, for it was just a bit of rain. But it quickly became a full out downpour which made you ran as fast as you could to find shelter.

The place you were in now, didn't prove to be a great safe place, for the rain continued to reach you, however, it wasn’t as much before. Your shivering hands, reached out to the pockets in your jacket to grab your phone, with you used to try to call your best friend that lived near that zone but it went to voice-mail.

"Right when I needed you!" You complain. You look outside of the small entrance and look for anything that may look familiar to you. At the end of the street, you spot a small convenience store that you recognize as being the one that is two blocks from your friend’s house.

You take a deep breath and make a run for it. It's still a bit far, so the little bit you managed to dry got soaked again. You reach the small awning of the shop and take a few more deep breaths.

"Ok, I'm almost there..." you pant while trying to recover your breath. You prepare to start running again when suddenly a shadow looms close to you from behind.

"You're not thinking about running again in this rain are you?" The voice was deep and held a bored tone to it. You turn around startled by the man that in is hand held an umbrella on top of both of you.

"... Yes..." You say a bit out of breath, because of all the running around, and a bit hesitant, the male in front of you was intimidating, even in is small height. He should be barely 5’3. "My friend’s house isn't far. So I can run t..."

"Then I'll take you there." He says, not letting you finish. You seem a bit hesitant about him, and it shows on your face, making him scoff at you.

"I'm not going to kill you; you know?" he says with a bored look. You look at him for a bit then slightly bow and say:

"Thanks for taking me home. I'm (Y/N)."

"Levi, and no problem, my house is in this direction too." He simply answers and you two start walking to your friend’s home. You two walk-in silence until you reach the door and ring the doorbell.

“He is not home." Levi says fishing something from is pocket and taking a step forward to the door. You look puzzled at him until something hits you. Your friend had a new roommate, which you haven't met yet.

"You're Farlan's roommate aren't you?" You ask.

"Yes." He says while keeping the door open for you. You walk in and hear the door closing. What a coincident for you to just meet with your friend’s roommate on the street. You didn’t know much about this new city, but you had already learned the best way for you to go from Farlan’s place to your apartment, from the few times you had visit before moving. It would only be a short 10 min walk if you waited enough time for the rain to stop, you could probably make it home before dinner. 

"My house isn't that far away. I could try t…" You were cut off by a loud thunder resonating outside. It was pouring more heavily than a few minutes back.

“You’re not going out to this rain. Come on, let’s take your clothes off." He says climbing the stairs.

"What...?!" You start panicking once you remembered what he could do to you, without clothes, when he simply says in his bored tone.

"You're wetting the floor." Of course you were, with all of your thinking you forgot that you were drenched. You let out an awkward laugh and followed him upstairs.

"You can take a bath in here, I'll get you dry clothes you can wear. I'll leave it in the counter for when you finish." He told you, leaving the bathroom and closing the door.

You look around the bathroom taking in the space. It was very clean and all the products on the counter were organized. You don’t remember of it ever looking so organized and you also noticed, when passing the living room door, that it was all to tidy. For two-man charing a house, they sure do keep it clean, you though. You start taking off your wet clothes and noticed that you were freezing, so you quickly enter into the bathtub and turn on the hot water, welcoming the warm that your skin was greeted with. After a while, you hear the door opening and softly closing right back. Looks like Levi already brought the spare set of clothes.

You finish the bath right after and grab one of the soft towels that were on the counter and dried your body. You walk towards the clothes and take the oversized shirt, the sweatpants and put them on. They were a bit baggy on you, but they were better than your wet clothes.

Leaving the bathroom, you went downstairs having something heavy being thrown at you. You soon realized that that “something” was in fact, someone.

"(A/N)!" an overexcited voice says in your ear. You soon realized that the person that has you in a bear hug is, in fact, your best friend, Farlan. You hug back for a little longer before he let go of you, turning at Levi that was on the couch of the living room.

"Looks like you have met my roommate." You nod while he takes you to the couch and sits you in the middle of Levi and himself. It's awkward for a while but you three start talking and you started to know Levi a little better. It was still raining outside so Farlan invited you for dinner. You helped the two males preparing dinner and you all had dinner while watching a movie on the TV. Throughout the night, Farlan became a bit clingy, but you didn't think anything of it because of his bubbly personality, and Levi appears to have got grumpier. You let the things as they were and continue on watching the movie with the boys.

It has been fun so far, but it was getting late, and you had to go home. You get up, receiving weird looks from them. "I should go home it's getting late." Levi looked bored, for a change, but Farlan clearly pouts and gets up to stop you from giving one more step.

"But (Y/N), it's still raining and your clothes haven't dried yet…” he complains giving you somewhat of a hurt look, until “That’s it!" He says over-excited "Why don't you spend the night over?" you take in what he says with a bit of shock. Spending the night? Not that you would mind but…

“I don’t want to impose on you guys… and besides where would I sleep?” you ask, trying to dissuade Farlan of his idea. 

“You’re not imposing. And you could sleep in my bed.” 

“And make you sleep on the couch? No way.” You say while trying to walk away, but Farlan keeps following you around like a puppy that wants attention.

“Then I could sleep with you… it’s like when we were kids.” he says with a somewhat smirk on his face. That little p… your though were cut off by a grunt of disapproval that Levi let out.

“No way she’ll be sleeping with you.” He says, standing up and walking around the couch to were you and Farlan were now.

 

“If anything she’ll be sleeping with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“If anything she'll be sleeping with me.” hearing those words left you stunned. Especially with the way Levi had said them, with his bored expression, although now with a soft pink on his cheeks. Even if you two had spent an entire afternoon talking and getting to know each other, Levi was still a stranger. A male stranger at that, so you couldn’t just sleep with him out of the blue. Farlan, though a close friend, was not a child anymore for you to sleep with him like you two did when you were kids. But a look at each of their faces was what it took for you to know none of them would back off, for they appear to be trying to kill each other with just their eyes. You let out a small sigh coming up with an idea. 

“Why don’t we sleep all in here, in the living room?” you say trying to take both of their attention back at you. They seemed a bit reluctant at first but complied soon after. You opened the daybed, that was big enough for the three of you and start putting some sheets Farlan had brought for you all to sleep with. After the bed was made and you were all laid down, an awkward silence made its presence in the room. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not tired.” Farlan said turning halfway in your direction. Levi also turned to you and nodded.   
“We can continue to watch some movies.” You said while turning on the TV. The first movie was a scary one, but to both of the boys displeasure for not having you jumping on them, that was your favorite type of movie. Farlan though couldn’t handle them and spent half of the movie clutching his pillow and the other half hiding his face in the crock of your neck while hugging you like his life depended on it.

Levi on the other hand only let out soft grunts and some mumbled grumbles of words you couldn't quite get.

The next one was a comedy which had both you and Farlan clutching your sides for laughing too much, Levi sometimes locked at the booth of you like you were crazy but none the less had a small simile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

It was starting to get really late and the weight of the day was starting to show in your heavy eyelids and small yawns. Farlan has already lightly snoring on your collarbone while Levi had his back to you, so you didn’t know if he was already asleep or not. Farlan moved around and draped his arm around your waist, locking you securely against his chest. Right before you felt asleep you felt something heavy on your waist and a light grumble of something that looked fairly as “Mine”.

<<< \--- Time skip to morning--->>>

The light that was coming from the window was too bright for your poor sleepy eyes. You try to turn around to escape the light, but your comforter appears to be too heavy this morning for you to even dare move. It also appeared to be hotter than last night, so hot that you were starting to get out of breath, which made you try to take off the comforter of you. 

“Stop moving so much.” A grumpy voice said in your ear making you open your eyes. Your ‘comforter’ was, in fact, the arms of the two males that were sleeping while hugging you. Oh, that’s right. You had spent the last night in your friends’ house. And ended up sleeping in the same bed has them. Farlan stirred and pulled you more to his chest, resting his face in the juncture between your neck and shoulder, making Levi grunt in disapproval lacing his arm on your waist and also pulling you to his chest. This went on for a while until you snapped and said in a slightly angry voice:

“I’m not a rag doll, for you to be playing tug of war with!” they stopped tugging you and instead they were the ones that draw near you. The three of you staid in bed for a while longer until you started to feel feather like kisses on your neck from Farlan. You giggle softly and turn slightly back to look at him.

“You know, I really like you right, (Y/N)?” Farlan said giving your middle a light squeeze.

“I like you too Farlan.” You say softly.

“No, (Y/N). I really, really like you.” He says again, Levi comes a little closer to you and nudges you neck for attention.

“We may only have met for a few hours, but in those hours I got to know you I discovered that you are really funny and smart and I would like to get to know you at a more personal level.” you pause for a second letting it all sink in. 

The two of them had just confessed and you were left in between them, quite literally. 

“I… I don’t know what to say…” you stutter while sitting upright. Both males follow your movements also sitting. 

“You don’t have to say anything right now. We can give you time. Take you on some dates if you’d give us the chance to even try.” Farlan says putting a gentle hand on your shoulder for comfort. You take a deep breath and try to think straight, which proves to be a bit hard with everything that has been happening so fast in the last few minutes. You took a little more time before nothing lightly to let them know of your answer. 

“We can give it a try, but I don’t want things to get awkward if they just don’t work out.” You say looking at them both. They look at each other for a while, as if having a silent conversation with just their eyes.

“So who will have the first date?” Farlan asks to which Levi promptly responds with:

“You already have a starting point by knowing her for longer thus knowing what she likes, so I should have some more time to get to know your likes and dislikes and things of the sort.” Levi says looking at Farlan and you.

“So I’ll get the first date!” Farlan says over excitedly jumping up and down on the mattress, almost making you lose your balance. 

“Calm down Farlan.” Levi says sternly making the grinning male stop. Farlan grinned sheepishly apologizing for his behavior.

You got out of bed and stretched, them both also getting out of bed and Levi going somewhere upstairs. Farlan walked to the kitchen, asking what you wanted for breakfast when he passed you by. You walked behind him to help prepare breakfast for the three of you. Levi soon came back down already dressed in black pants and a green hoodie bringing some more clothes in his hands.

“Your clothes have dried and I’ve already ironed them, so if you want to change…” he trailed of handing you your clothes back. You thanked and excused you to go change. When you got back to the kitchen for breakfast Farlan also had changed his clothes for some jeans and a light blue sweater. You three had a quiet breakfast, and Levi left sooner for work. Farlan also had work but he said he would drop you off at home before. 

“Thanks for letting me stay the night and for bringing me home.”

“No problem,” Farlan says smiling softly. “About what we talk this morning, we were serious about it.” He says looking in your direction.

“I know, and I intend to give you both an opportunity to take me on a date, but I can’t promise anything.” You look him in the eyes.

“So, you are going to keep meeting with Levi?”

“Well, yes. And he did say he wanted to get to know me better before we had our date.”

“Very well, but don’t get to close to him or I’ll be jealous.” He says while pouting. You giggle a little before biding your farewell and going home.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been some weeks since that rainy day, and the day Farlan and you were going to have your date has finally arrived.

You are in your room drying your hair after the bath you took to try to calm your nerves. You lie on the bed for a while thinking of the situation you were in. Farlan was your childhood friend and you had a crush on him since high school, but never dared to say anything afraid to ruin your friendship. Levi and you meet only some weeks ago, and although you two didn’t know each other that well you also had some interest in him. Life wasn’t fair, making you choose between Farlan or Levi, you didn’t want to hurt their feelings.

But enough thinking about that, today was about you and Farlan so you were going to try and enjoy the date. You got up and walked to the chair where you had placed your sorted clothes for the date, a (color) dress, the dress came down to a little below your knees and was nothing too fancy. You got dressed and walked to your mirror have you styled your hair in a braid and tied it with a (color) ribbon. You put on your light pink lip-gloss and walked downstairs to put on your shoes. 

You were chequing your purse to see if you had everything you needed in there when the doorbell ring made you run to the door, pausing and taking a deep breath before opening. A deep red rose was the first thing you saw. You smiled and took the rose, smelling its soft scent. 

“You look gorgeous.” Farlan says looking at you with a smile.

“Thanks, you look good too.” He had on a grey t-shirt with a red unbuttoned shirt and light colored jeans. He smiled brighter and put out his hand to guide you to the car. You grab your jacket from the rack and close the door taking his warm hand in yours. He opened the car door for you to get in and then closed it going around the car and getting on the driver’s seat. 

<<<\---Little time skip to the restaurant--->>>

Entering the restaurant, you were greeted by a waitress, to which Farlan gave a tip so that the two of you could have a table in a more secluded area for a bit of privacy. She took you both to a corner in the room where there weren’t that many people on and show a table prepared for two. Farlan thanked the waitress and pulled a chair for you to sit on going to his chair afterward.

“I want this date to be perfect for the both of us and I want you to have fun. So I have a little surprise after dinner.” 

“Really? What is it?” you ask getting excited. 

“Now, if I told you it would stop being a surprise, right?” he says teasingly. You laugh lightly at his answer.

“Yes, you’re right, it would stop been a surprise.” A waitress soon came to take your order. During the diner you two talked about your childhood and your friendship. Until Farlan said:

“(Y/N) you’re a really good friend of mine, and I really don’t want to ruin that, but I would like for us to be more than friends.” He grabbed your hand caressing it softly with his thumb.

“I know, I’d like that too, but in this past few week that I got to know Levi better I also developed feelings for him, the problem is I don’t want to hurt any of you by choosing the other. I don’t want any of you to get hurt because I didn’t like them better. Do you get what I mean?” you ask. He hums softly and shakes his heads yes. You two finish the diner and soon ask for dessert. You had asked for a cookie dough cake while Farlan had a chocolate cake. The cake slices soon were brought and you started to savor your dessert.

“Can I have a bite?” Farlan asks looking at you. You take a bit of cake in your spoon and guide it to his mouth, he opened it and savoring the dessert. He hummed softly smiling after swallowing the cake in his mouth.

“It tastes good.” He says also grabbing a spoon full of chocolate cake and giving it to you. You take it and smile when the dessert melts in your mouth savoring the sweet taste of brown chocolate. The two of you stay there in that blissful moment until you were done with the desserts. Farlan signal to the waitress to bring the bill and you take out your wallet at the same time he takes his out.

“Oh, no… I’m the one paying.” He says hanging his credit card to the waitress before you could take yours out of your wallet. “I wouldn’t be the gentleman if I let the lady pay, isn’t that right?” he says smirking. You laugh at his flirtatious attempt and pat him on the shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, you can be a gentleman, even if you don’t try it.” You two get in the car, he opened the door for you again, and ride off.

“Ready for the surprise?” 

“Yes.” You say excitedly. You drove for another half an hour. “Farlan this is beautiful!” you say when he stopped the car. You got out, and went downstairs, taking off your shoes of the way, burying your toes in the sand when you reach the end of the stair. Farlan is right behind you, without is shoes as well.

“You used to love the beach when we were children so I thought you would like to see the sunset with me, on the beach.” You giggle and take his hand in yours, pulling him along the shore with your feet touching the water. 

“Thank you, I love it Farlan!” you say while getting on your tiptoes and kissing his cheek. He blushed and laughed slightly, scratching the back of his neck. He stops on his track and reaches down to fold his jeans to his knees reaching then for your hand and pulling it softly.

“Farlan, wait… what are you doing?” you say while he pulled you more to the water that was now rising to your knees getting the bottom of your dress all wet. “We will get all wet silly!” you say, he only chuckles and suddenly laces his arms under your knees and back and pulls you up. “Farlan, what are you doing…!” You hold on to his neck, afraid of falling into the water. “Don’t drop me!” you pleaded. He only holds you tightly and spins around. You two are laughing for a while, looking into each other’s eyes when Farlan takes you to the shoreline and lowers you to the golden sand. He sits beside you hanging an arm around your shoulders pulling you closer. 

"This view is amazing!" You say while looking at the setting sun. Farlan hums and says:

"I prefer the view I have from here." You turn to look at him and you notice that he was looking softly at you, making you blush. You look forward again but lay your head on Farlan's shoulder receiving a light kiss on the top of your head. You two stayed in there appreciating the setting sun while its golden rays bathed you both in a comforting glow that gave warm waves against your skins. 

“(Y/N)… I want to try something…” gently taking your warm cheeks in his hands, /turning your face slowly and carefully so that he could look you in the eye. He stares at you for a while looking between your eyes and your lips, until he starts to lean into you. You feel your heartbeat getting faster, but you never stop looking Farlan in the eye. He comes closer to you until your lips touch in a chaste kiss. You two parted for a few seconds until Farlan crashes his lips to yours again, kissing you more passionately but still keeping the kiss sweet. 

You two stay there until the sun was out of sight and the night started to get a bit cool. Farlan pushes himself from the ground, extending a hand to help you to your feet. You walk hand in hand to the car, to drive you home. 

“Thank you for this night. I had fun.” You say unlocking the door.

“I’m glad you liked. I also had fun.” He pauses for a bit, seemingly trying to figure what he would do next. He turns around walking down the first steps of the porch when he stopped. Turning around just to share one last kiss. When the two of you parted you could spot his pink cheeks.

“Have a good night.” He said, making his way into the car.

“Good night.” You say waiting to see his car disappearing into the distance before closing the door. You take off your shoes and climb up the stairs to your room, lying in bed. You exhaled and then smiled, lightly touching your lips with your fingertips. You and Farlan had kissed… and not just once!


	4. Chapter 4

<<<\---A few days after Farlan’s date--->>>

Levi had said that he wanted to surprise you with your date by taking you somewhere quiet so that the both of you could have some privacy. He had also warned you to not go with high heels because the place he was taking you involved some walking.

You were in your room, trying to imagine where Levi could be taking you, but you had no such luck. You had on some jeans and a (color) t-shirt with a hoodie on and (color) sneakers. Your hair was loose and you had on your pink lip gloss. You were walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

You rushed to the door and opened it, taking in the sight before you. Levi had a white tulip on his hand. You smile at him and take it smelling its soft scent. You look at him. Levi had dark colored jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

“Ready to go?” he asks while looking at you. You nod your head and look behind Levi to see a fairly large motorcycle.

“Wait, we’ll be going on that?” you ask. He looks back to where you are pointing and then back at you.

“Why, yes we will. Are you afraid?” he says with his eyebrow raised up. You just chuckle lightly and shook your head.

“Hell, no. I love the rush I get whenever I ride one of those.” You say walking to it, looking back at Levi that had a smirk making its way on to his lips witch disappeared a second later while he made its way to where you were on his motorcycle.

“Good, then we can go.” He says while taking a spare helmet out of the trunk attached to the motorcycle and handing it to you. You thanked him and put on the helmet while he does the same climbing on top of the motorcycle after. You circle his waist with your arms and hold on tight while he starts driving.

You watch the scenery passes by in a blur, the purring of the motor humming beneath you. It’s been a while now and Levi shows no signs of stopping soon. That part of the city is not known to you, so you concentrate on trying to learn were you are. The big apartments start giving away to some small ones and houses and the colors change from the dull greys to soft greens. After a while, Levi starts to slow down until he stopped altogether in front of what looked to be a park with some kids and their parents. The park has beautiful green trees giving lots of shades and colorful flowers. You two dismount and take of your helmets.

“You still have to tell me what we’re going to do.” You say trying to take the knots on your hair caused by the drive there.

“I like peace and quiet, so I found a place away from the city. Don’t worry about anything. I have the whole night planned.” He goes to the trunk and takes out a basket and a bag. “Come. Let’s find a place to have our date.” You follow him near the kids' playground, where you can faintly hear him mutter something around the lines of ‘noisy brats’, you chuckle lightly and follow him to an area below an oak tree give off a nice place to stay. He opens the basket and takes out a blanket, putting it on the ground so that you could sit.

“Looks like you really do have everything planned.” You smile while taking your sit across from him. He only nods and starts taking something else out of the basket, you soon noticed that it’s carefully packed food, placing it neatly on the blanket.

“I know it’s nothing too fancy, but it’s the best I could think of for food to a picnic.”

“Don’t worry about it.” You say while getting into a more comfortable position on the blanket. “This place is really beautiful, and quiet. So don’t worry about something like that.” You smile while he offers you some of the food. You open the wrapper to be greeted with prosciutto sandwich, one of your favorites.

“There are other different sandwiches if you want to try another one.” You shake your head and thank him for it, taking a bite of the food, and savoring it. You hum lightly in pleasure closing your eyes to appreciate the food. Your ear some clicking sounds, opening your eyes to see Levi taking some drinks of the basket. “I didn’t know what you would like so I bought different things.” Among the drinks, you spot your (favorite) drink taking and opening it.

“Thanks for doing all this.” You say taking a gulp of the drink. He takes a bottle with a dark liquid inside, humming in acknowledge, taking then a sip of the drink. “What are you drinking?” you ask curiously after a while, to which he responded has:

“Black tea.” you simply smile knowing from the few days you two had been together that black tea was his favorite drink. The two of you keep eating the food Levi packed until it started to get dark and the parents started calling the kids home.

“It’s starting to get late.”

“Then it’s almost time.” He simply answers you, cleaning the small mess you two had made while eating. You look at him for a while before asking.

“Time for what?” to witch he only shrugs and says

“You’ll see.” He reaches for the other bah he had brought with him and takes two fully pillows out of it. You look at him quizzically. ”If you prefer to lay with your head on the floor is fine by me.” He says while laying down on the pillow with his arms crossed behind his head. You look at him for a while and then grab the other pillow and lay down next to him.

“What will we be doing now?”

“You’ll see.” He answers you back. You let out a small sigh and look up. The sun was almost all down and the sky was gradually getting darker, beautiful oranges and dark blues mixing together in the sky forming a beautiful sunset. You stay in silence for a while until Levi raises his hand pointing up into a shiny little spot in the sky.

“A star!” you say excitedly.

“It’s not a star, brat, it’s Venus.” He says calmly, letting his hand fall back to rest on his chest. You smile to yourself, you actually knew that because you liked astronomy when you were a teen, but you let him correct you anyway. The sky was turning darker by each minute letting more stars and planets visible, the moon’s soft glow illumination you both. You and Levi stay there laying on the floor observing the stars and talking about them.

After a while, you start shivering lightly barely noticing it yourself, but Levi noticed. He puts his arm around your shoulder and pushed you against his chest making you lay your head on his shoulder. He reaches his other hand under your chin and pulls it slightly upwards making you look at him. He looks you in the eyes for some moments, as if asking for something, and then leans in placing his warm lips onto yours softly. Your cheeks turn a soft pink and when you two part, you hide your face in the crook of his neck so that he won’t see you blushing.

You two stay in a comfortable silence for a while, with the stars looking down at the two of you until Levi states that he should take you home for it was getting really late. You nod and stand, stretching your aching muscles that were sore for laying on the ground for so long. You pack your things and walk back to the motorcycle putting them on its trunk. You put on your helmet and climb on after Levi. He starts the trek back home, you holding on to him both to not fall and to get some warm. After a while you feel his hand being placed softly on top of yours, giving it a light squeeze. You rest your head on his back rubbing your cheek to get rid of the biting cold. You soon feel yourself being shaken and open your eyes slowly.

“We’ve arrived at your place.” You look around still a bit sleepy. You let go of him and climb down taking off the helmet and placing it on the motorcycle's seat near Levi’s. Levi walks you to the porch and then places a gentle kiss to your lips. “I had fun tonight…” he appear to want to say something more but keeps silent.

“I also had fun.” You say smiling. “So… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” He stays there without saying anything else for some time until he suddenly turns around and bids you farewell, climbing on his motorcycle and going home.

 

<<<\--- Time skip to a few days later --->>>

 

Today you Levi and Farlan were going to have lunch together. The boys say they wanted to spend more time with you so you had agreed to spend the day with both of them. You reach the small restaurant, looking around for the two males, spotting them in a table near the window, making your way to them.

“Hi there.” You great the two of them with a smile, sting across from them. Farlan smiles back at you greeting you enthusiastically, while Levi only nods in acknowledgment. The three of you order your lunch, and when it arrives at your table you start eating, talking about everything and nothing until Farlan suddenly stops talking and looks intently at you.

“Is there something wrong Farlan, you look different?” you ask him.

“(Y/N), we really don’t want to pressure you or anything.” He says looking at you and then at Levi. “But we need to know. You know that we both like you very much and we both want something more than a friendship, but you have to choose.” You don’t answer for a while. You knew this day would come. The day when you had to make a decision and choose one of them. But you didn’t want to hurt them by choosing the other.

“I…I-…I choose…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this part is a lemon, which means it contains sexual content. If you don’t like this sort of things then please turn back now. If you do like then enjoy the reading.

“I…I-…I choose…” you stayed there for a while looking between the two of them, your mouth opening and closing waiting for the word that would come out. “I… I just can’t choose one of you!” you blurt it out. The both of them look at each other and for a while they don’t say anything, appearing to be having a conversation just with their eyes. Then they say at the same time:

“Then don’t.” you look at them with your mouth agape.

“What? Wh-… what do you mean?” you asked cautiously of the answer.

“We mean that you don’t have to choose one of us.” Levi says looking you in the eye.

“You gave us a chance to know you better, and for you to also know us. But it was just as friends. You have conflicted feeling for us, and I don’t blame you for that, so we are going to help you sort your feelings.” Farlan says, moving his chair closer to where you were.

“And if by the end you still can’t choose, we’ll find a solution and work it out.”

“So what do you say?” Farlan smiles sweetly at you, waiting for your answer. You look at both males, happy for the way they try to cope with the fact that you couldn’t simply just choose one of them over the other.

“We could try and see where it takes us…” you answer a bit shyly, thinking of all the outcomes of the situation you’re in right now. You like both of them, and you don’t think it would be fair for them if you choose the other, but you are not sure if you could just date two persons at the same time like they were implying. After having lunch the three of you decide to go to their house to have a more private place to discuss the situation.

Farlan opened the door keeping it open for you to walk in after him, Levi following you and closing the door behind him. You all headed to the living room having then both male seating on the couch while you seated in the one opposite to them.

“So…” you started, not really sure of how to start this conversation. “Where do… where do we begin from?”

“From the beginning...” Levi says with a frown, the only expression he appears to have, plastered on his face. “You do like us both correct?” you nod without a moment's hesitation. “And we also like you too.” Levi says, this time looking at Farlan waiting for his reaction to which he also nods. “And you can’t just choose one of us? Well someone is greedy.” He says the last part while a smirk appears on his face. You huff and try to say something but Farlan bested you to it.

“Look at us Levi, if I was her I wouldn’t be able to choose as well, I mean with two hot guys fawning over her, who would be able to just choose one?” he says, a big smirk plastered on his face. Levi only grunts in approval while you sit there blushing madly. “But we should probably show her just how much we love her, don’t you agree Levi?” Farlan says standing up from the couch he was in and coming closer to you, kissing your cheek and trailing little kisses down to your neck were he stopped at your ear nibbling it softly while whispering “I love you (Y/N).” you moan at his actions and soon feel soft lips on your collarbone sucking lightly on it.

“Don’t you even dare think you can have all the fun Farlan.” Levi takes his kisses just a bit higher to your neck, making sure to leave small hickeys along the way. You moan at their actions but softly pull back.

“Guys, please… don’t make things more difficult than they already are…” you say, making both males slowly stop their ministrations on your neck and slump back on the couch with small pouts on their faces. You took notice of this and smile softly “It’s not like I don’t want you. But right now I can’t sort my feelings, and as such I can’t decide who I like better.”

“Then like we said before, don’t decide. Stay with the both of us, and we’ll make you happiest girl on earth.” Farlan looked you straight in the eye while saying this, making you blush a light shade of pink.

“But how can we work this out? I can’t just date the both of you. That wouldn’t be fair for any of you.” Levi, that was starting to get impatient with your stubbornness, grabbed your chin between his fingers and turned your face to look at him, planting a soft kiss on your lips. He draws back after a while, licking his lips to try and get more of your flavor that still lingers on his lips.

“Shut up brat.” He simply says, bringing his face closer to yours again and kissing you more passionately and deeply, passing his tongue on your lower lip to try and deepen even more the kiss, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you into him. You open your mouth and his tongue quickly enters, savoring you. Your tongue timidly moves, trying to accompany his movements, entwining with his tongue and kissing fervently.

“Damn, that really was hot.” Farlan says supporting a light blush on his cheeks. “I quite enjoyed watching you two making out, it’s quite hot and arousing.” Your blush deepens at his words and you try to hide your face on Levi’s shoulder.

“Really Farlan? Then I’d also like to see it.” You feel long and slim fingertips reaching for your chin again, this time turning you in Farlan’s direction. You two get closer and you close your eyes feeling then Farlan’s soft lips on yours, kissing you slowly and softly. You feel his and cupping your cheeks, and running his thumbs in soothing circles on them. He parts form you for just a second, attacking your lips right after pushing you a bit backward, making your back arch with the hunger he shows in the kiss. You hear Levi moving around, and then feel his hands on your hips and belly, pulling you softly into his chest. “You are right Farlan, it is quite arousing… although I prefer to take part in it too.” He attaches his lips to your neck kissing and biting softly, liking afterward to sooth the little pain he may cause with a more harsh bite.

The only thing you can do is moan with the feel of both males on your body, kissing, sucking, and roaming their hands all over you… One of your hands finds its way behind your back entwining it in Levi’s hair and pulling softly, making a small grunt leave his parted lips and then attach them self’s again on the crook of your neck. While your other hand goes behind Farlan’s neck pulling him more to you while he started to trail small kisses down your jaw and neck until he reaches your collarbone were he laid kisses all over the exposed skin. You hear him mumble something to Levi but you don’t quite catch it because of the haze your mind is in. right after Farlan and Levi step back from you for a bit, making you whimper with the loss of their warmth being then surprised when they lace their hands under your shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to an unknown place on the floor.

You can feel feather like kisses on your back and Levi’s hands on your hips, keeping you in place and so that he wouldn’t lose his balance. Farlan bents over you, kissing your chest and rubbing your thighs softly. Their ministrations were driving you crazy and you could feel your body heat rise along with your heartbeat. You could feel Levi’s teeth scraping lightly on the skin of your back making you shiver and let out a ragged breath. You can hear him chuckling at your reaction making the feeling of him on you so much better. His hands get away from you and you can see another t-shirt being thrown away.

Levi hugs you from behind and you can feel his warm skin on yours making you shudder again with the contact of skin on skin. Farlan soon too discards his own shirt while you feel your bra being unclasped and fall to the ground leaving you all bare from your waist up. You look at Farlan’s muscular chest and raise your hand to it grazing your fingertips ever so softly on is warm skin. Levi’s hand surrounds you squeezing your breast gently pulling your face towards him so that he could kiss you from behind. Something soft and warm suddenly latches itself on your nipple sucking on it making you moan in Levi’s mouth. Farlan’s arms circles your waist pulling you up and making you have to curl your legs around his waist to keep you from falling.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom…” he says caring you on his arms up the stairs, Levi following the both of you and closing the door behind him. Farlan lowers you to the bed and crawls on top of you kissing from your belly up to your breast slowly as he went. “You are so beautiful (Y/N)… and your skin so soft.” He whispers in your ear returning then to massaging and licking your breasts. Levi takes your mouth again in his French kissing you. Your hand entangled itself in Farlan’s hair, pulling it softly earning you a low moan from him while your other hand roamed Levi’s back grazing your fingernails softly on his pale skin. You could fell a hand slipping under your pants and start rubbing you through your panties. You moan louder with this action making the hand start rubbing you more quickly. Levi soon left your lips and started heading down on you. Reaching your pants he started taking them off. Farlan also left your nipples whit an audible pop.

“I’ll be back in a sec.” he says while making his way to the adjoined bathroom. Levi barely gives him any attention reaching then for your soaked panties and slowly taking them off, his eyes never leaving yours. His hands start rubbing softly at your thighs, giving small kisses from your ankle up. He took more time kissing your inner tight almost reaching your dripping core but returning them to your other ankle repeating the same process. He slowly inched closer to your middle, breading lightly on you making a shiver run up and down your spine. His tongue made contact with your clit liking in slow circles, the only thing you could do was moan his name and grip his raven locks. His tongue descended to your opening licking more hungrily while he grabbed your thighs to prevent you from closing your legs. You could feel the mattress dipping with added weight but you were too focused on Levi’s tongue to even register what was happening around you. Farlan gave you a kiss on the cheek before moving to take of his trousers, a noticeable bulge could be seen on his boxers. “I also want to have a taste, Levi…” he says whining a bit. Levi only grunts a bit making ripples of pleasure to course through you. He stood back up very slowly his eyes never leaving yours.

You feel long and warm fingers skimming through your belly and inching closer to your core. Poking your entrance with one finger, Farlan got closer kissing and liking your inner thighs while is finger entered you. You could feel his finger curling up inside of you making your back arch and a loud moan of his name to escape your parted lips. Soon another finger joined to the first making you inhale sharply with the added pleasure.

You could feel Levi’s eyes on you two so you turn your head to the side to see what he was doing. His pants were gone too, and he appears to be trying to contain himself, for watching the two of you was arousing him even more. You signaled him to come closer. He inched closer to the spot where you were lying in bed standing before you on his knees. You took one of your hands from Farlan’s hair taking it to Levi’s tight boxers stroking him through them making him let out a low rumble of your name. You could feel him getting even harder if that was even possible. Your hand made its way inside his boxers to be able to touch him more intimately, pumping his shaft while he discarded his boxers for you to have better access. Levi’s hand grabbed yours and helped you pump him up and down his rock hard cock. Farlan kept pumping and curling his finger inside you while his tongue swirled around your clit.

“I don’t think I can hold it for longer…” Farlan says holding two wrapped condoms that he had retrieved from the bathroom. Levi grunted in approval and took one of the condoms opening it and slipping it down his member. Farlan took of his boxers, his erection springing out of it. “Care to help with this a bit?” he asked pointing to his erection and looking at you with a mischievous grin on his face. You push him down on to the bed and gently kiss the tip of if penis licking and sucking it up and down returning to its tip and slowly putting it in your mouth. He moaned and throws his head back. Pushing then your shoulder gently to tell you to stop has to not make him cum just yet. He pulls the condom down his shaft and sits with his legs crossed calling you over to him. “I’m going to go slow on you, but please to tell if you want us to stop at any time.” He says worriedly.

“Don’t worry, I will.” You ensure him, sitting on his lap with your legs around his waist. You can sense Levi inching closer hugging you from behind, kissing your shoulder blade and the back of your neck to distract you of possible pain you may feel when they both enter you. Farlan olds your thigs and pulls you down on his shaft, entering you slowly. You only moan from this not feeling any pain. You could feel something wet prodding you from behind, feeling then Levi inserting his cock in your ass.

“Does it hurt?”

“No… just feels a bit weird… and uncomfortable.” You answered griping at Farlan’s shoulders to keep you steady, feeling Levi’s hands griping our waist tighter.

“It will get better soon, don’t worry.” they slowly started trusting upwards making you moan a mixture of both of their names. You wrap your arms around Farlan’s neck kissing it. You could feel their arms griping you tighter and a hand slipping between your and Farlan’s bodies going to were you two were connected and rubbing your clit in circular motions. Their pace started to raise, their breath coming out in shorts intakes of breathy moans. They give a particularly hard trust making you gasp when you feel something deep inside of you being hit. They take notice of this and repeat the action, making you almost scream their names in pleasure. You can feel Levi biting on your skin and Farlan sucking on your neck, moaning with the feel on being inside of you.

You can feel yourself tightening more, signaling you were reaching your end. They keep trusting up into you, your walls clamping down on ther members when you reach your high, triggering theirs. They both moan your name loudly while you screamed a combination of theirs, lying limply in bed afterward. The only sound in the room after that were rapid breaths and pants from the activities you all had just had.

“That was… wow…” you panted trying to regain your breath.

“It really was.” They both say cradling you closer to both of their bodies.

The last thing you remember before dozing off was snuggling to someone’s warm chest and someone nibbling on your ear from behind you.

<<<\---Time Skip to morning--->>>

It was hard to move around. You could feel your body sore and some added weight on your waist. You try to turn around but a somewhat sharp pain in your abdominal area made you stop mid turn and clutch your tummy tightly grunting slightly in displeasure. This action earned you a pair of soft lips kissing your cheek and a raspy sexy voice asking “You’re ok?” in your ear. You opened your eyes for the first time accessing your surroundings. You were sleeping in between Farlan, that had his legs wrapped around yours and his arms around your shoulders keeping you against his chest, and Levi that had his head on your chest and his arms around your middle. You smiled at his concern for you and shake your head.

“I’m fine, just a bit sore from last night.” You say in a low voice, trying not to awake Farlan that was still sound asleep. Levi nodded and reached up to rub your cheek in his, kissing you then on the neck and whispering in your ear:

“I love you (Y/N).” you giggle at his feather like kisses under your ear.

“I love you too, Levi.” You kiss his lips, felling then some more movement on your other side and Farlan winning:

“You two started without me…!” he pushed himself up capturing your lips in a fervent kiss. You two parted gasping lightly for air.

“Someone’s greedy.” Levi says in a somewhat sour humor, for being left out and for your attention being somewhere else. You take notice of this and lean forward also kissing him. He responded to the kiss like a lion chasing its prey. Yu felt the need for air pressing at the back of your throat to up pull from the kiss trying to gulp down air.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only greedy one.” Farlan teases with a smirk on his face.

You suddenly remember of yesterday’s evens and an idea pops up on your head

“I have made my decision.” You say, making the two of them look up with wide eyes.

“What do you mean?” Farlan asks with a slight shake of his voice.

“I’ve decided who I going to choose.” The both of them are looking at you with rejected puppy dog eyes, and you can’t take more your act and start grinning at them, making them look at each other with confusion written all over their faces. “I choose… the both of you.” They noticeable relax and hug you tighter.

“Brat, you had me worried for a moment there. I really thought you were leaving one of us behind.” You kiss them both and then say

“I would never do that. I love the both of you! It’s just that I wasn’t too sure of what to do yesterday. But since you clearly don’t mind sharing me then I can stay with the both of you.”

The three of you stay there snuggling each other for a while until it was starting to get too late and Levi refused to spend a minute more without taking a bath to get rid of all the filth and sweat of the past night's activities. Needless to say that that only lead to some more sex in the shower and some more snuggling afterward.


End file.
